Young
"Young" is the main theme of Prism The Hedgehog , performed by Hollywood Undead. This was sung in Prism's point of view. Lyrics CHORUS We are young We have heart Born in this world as it all falls apart We are strong, but we don't belong Born in this world as it all falls apart! 1 I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make! I see the life, I see the sky, give it all to see you fly Yes, we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it Watch the beauty of our lives passing right before my eyes I hear the hate in all your words and all the wars to make us hurt We get so sick, we're so sick, we never wanted all this Medication for the kids with no reason to live So we march to the drums of the dead as we come Watch it burn in the sun, we are numb! chorus 2 As we walk among this shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle Take it up, we wear the medal; raise your hands with burning candles Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark Feel the beating of our hearts fleeting hope as we depart All together, walk alone against all we ever known All we ever really wanted was a place to call our home But you take all we are: The innocence of our hearts Made to kneel before the altar as you tear us apart So we march to the drums of the damned as we come Watch it burn in the sun, we are numb! chorus We will fight, or we will fall 'Til the angels save us all! We will fight, or we will fall 'Til the angels save us all! We will fight, or we will fall 'Til the angels save us all! We will fight, we will fall 'Til the angels save us all! chorus x2 Lyrics Meaning We are young/We have heart - Prism is too young be treated like this Born in this world as it all falls apart - Prism was born in the Omnigrid Dimension during the Purge, a war led by the Omnigrid Republic, a corrupted league of millitary soldiers founded by Persesys . We are strong, but we don't belong/Watch it burn in the sun, we are numb! - Prism's world fell to the hands of Persesys. I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain - Prism sees the Omnigrid soldiers ready to attack once more. I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make! - Prism sees a better future without Persesys and his minions. I see the life, I see the sky, give it all to see you fly/Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark - Prism hopes that her rebellion can defeat Persesys and save their world. Yes, we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it - Persesys' hatred towards EFIs force Prism to spark an uprising. Watch the beauty of our lives passing right before my eyes/Feel the beating of our hearts fleeting hope as we depart - Prism sees innocent people die because of Persesys' wish of "perfection". I hear the hate in all your words and all the wars to make us hurt - Persesys' quote: "Imperfections; the only word that makes me want to destroy them", and the endless wars that take place in their world. We get so sick, we're so sick, we never wanted all this - Prism was alone as Persesys wreaks havoc on the Omnigrid. Medication for the kids with no reason to live - Prism refers to the "imperfections" Persesys was rambling about. So we march to the drums of the dead as we come - Prism honors those who fought for their freedom. As we walk among this shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle/Take it up, we wear the medal; raise your hands with burning candles - Prism leads her rebellion through the torn-apart streets of Omni City. All together, walk alone against all we ever known - Prism and her soldiers go against the Omnigrid Republican to fight in another battle. All we ever really wanted was a place to call our home/But you take all we are: The innocence of our hearts - The EFIs did nothing to cause Persesys to commit genocide. Made to kneel before the altar as you tear us apart - Innocent EFIs were forced to be enslaved by Persesys to become synthetic super soldiers. We will fight, or we will fall/'Til the angels save us all! - The rebellion will not stop fighting until they won freedom OR until they die.